Saffron
Saffron Wei is a female customer who first appears in Papa's Cheeseria. She is a member of the Gear Shift Crew. Bio Saffron was a shut-in who lived an otherwise ordinary life for the most part of her youth. Like the rest of the Gear Shift Crew, she was a fan of FlipOne Racing and automobile racing. She was remarkably one of the smartest students in her class, as proven by her high grades, many talents, and the amount of awards she's earned. Despite being a racing fan, she was much more keen on being a freelance artist, rather than being a professional automobile racer. After she entered college, she began doing commissions and collaborated with fellow artists. Night after night, she would overwork herself to the point where she would fall asleep on her desk. When she got accepted into university, she met Victor, a fellow student who would also go on to become a part of the Gear Shift Crew. Victor had a crush on her and would always try to hook up with her, only to fail every single time miserably. One day, she had to go on a date with Victor as a result of losing a bet. During that very night, they happened to be encountered by Velocitia, Moseph, and Rogen. The aforementioned "lovers" were unsure of what they wanted to do with them. It was then revealed that Velocitia was in talks with one of the professors about his students earlier that day. She handpicked Saffron and Victor to join the Gear Shift Crew because they lacked two of their strongest assets, which are master planning and dirty tactics, respectively. Saffron was unsure about joining the group at first, but she eventually accepted after spending weeks of being recruited by them. Personality Saffron is altogether a reserved person. She's stoic, soft-spoken, and introspective. She is also rather quite unless she has to describe her plans in details. Sometimes, she can slip away her emotions, so it's not uncommon to see her getting flustered and bashful. While she has the tendency to slack off a lot, she can also be a workaholic and overwork herself to sleep. She is reclusive, as she feels much more comfortable being in solitude than having someone keep her company. She tries to avoid making too much contact with anyone else besides her fellow Gear Shift Crew members. Orders Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Crushed Peanuts ** Powdered Sugar ** Regular Roll w/ Chocolate Mousse * Donut 2: ** Caramel Drizzle ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Pumpkin French Cruller * Donut 3: ** Chocolate Chips ** Caramel Drizzle ** Clear Glaze ** Pumpkin Long John Sky Ninja Returns * Donut 1: ** Crushed Peanuts ** Powdered Sugar ** Regular Roll w/ Hakuto Jelly * Donut 2: ** Caramel Drizzle ** Azuki Icing ** Pumpkin Pon de Ring * Donut 3: ** Chocolate Chips ** Caramel Drizzle ** Clear Glaze ** Pumpkin Long John Papa's Wingeria HD * Mango Chili, Zesty Pesto * 6 x Curly Fries (Right Half) * 3 x Carrot (Left Half) * 3 x Celery (Left Half) * 6 x Honey Mustard Strips (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go * 6 x Meatballs (Top-Right Half) * 4 x Green Peppers (Bottom Half) * 4 x Olives (Bottom Half) * Cooked for 4/8, Cut in 4ths Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Crinkle Cut Fries w/ Rosemary * Sauteed Onions * Honey Mustard * Grilled Chicken * Flatbread w/ Shredded Mozzarella Portallini Feast * Crinkle Cut Fries w/ Rosemary * Sauteed Onions * Marinara Sauce * Meatballs * Regular Pepperoni Bread w/ Ricotta Cheese Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Regular * Cupcake 1: ** Salted Caramel, N/A, Salted Caramel ** Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Syrup ** Sunglow Frosting ** Vanilla Cake ** Liner B * Cupcake 2: ** Salted Caramel, Nutty Butter Cup, Salted Caramel ** Apricot Syrup ** Mocha Frosting ** Vanilla Cake ** Liner B Big Top Carnival * Cupcake 1: ** Salted Caramel, N/A, Salted Caramel ** Chocolate Chips ** Caramel Apple Syrup ** Sunglow Frosting ** Apple Crumb Cake ** Liner B * Cupcake 2: ** Salted Caramel, Salt Water Taffy, Salted Caramel ** Apricot Syrup ** Mocha Frosting ** Apple Crumb Cake ** Liner B Relationships Victor Saffron has known Victor ever since they went to university together. Victor sees Saffron as a love interest, and would try to woo her at any given time. However, Victor's attempts to impress Saffron usually fail, since she shows no interest in him whatsoever. Saffron sees Victor as a nuisance because of this, but deep down inside, she has particularly strong feelings for him. Velocitia Velocitia sees Saffron as a valuable asset to the Gear Shift Crew, describing her as smart, innovative, trustworthy, and a jack of all trades. They get along with each other very well not only because of what Saffron is capable of doing of, but also because she always keeps out of trouble. Moseph Saffron and Moseph don't know each other well. But because they are both tech-savvies, they're willing and able to help with each other in missions that involve heavy usage of technology. Rogen Saffron doesn't know much about Rogen either. Though, she sees him as her bodyguard since she would sometimes call him out whenever Victor would try to hit on her. Trivia * Her skills include drawing, programming, crafting, racing, and wall-climbing. * She is a huge gamer. Some of her favorite video games include Mega Man, Ristar, Need for Speed, and The King of Fighters. ** In fact, she brings a Nintendo 3DS everywhere she goes. * Sometimes, she can be nocturnal due to her hectic schedule. * She does art commissions in her free time. * She once had a part-time job as a courier. Gallery Newcollab.png|Saffron in a collab. Category:Girls Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Donuteria Category:Donuteria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Cheeseria Category:S Customers